naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Takuya Uchiha
Personality Takuya appears rather cold and unapproachable at first glance. However, to those who know him well know that he is kindhearted. And almost always puts the health of others above his own. He isn't one to crack jokes, but instead is a more relaxed person usually just going with the flow. Takuya is humble and never lets his abilities get to his head. When he is training or partaking in a mission, his relaxed nature turns into a more calculating one, always trying to think one step ahead to get an advantage. Unlike nearly everyone in his clan, he puts the village first rather than the clan. After, completing a diplomatic mission to the land of fangs in which he was forced to kill his friend and squad mate. Takuya had become the cold and unapproachable person that he appears to be. The feeling of helplessness has turned him into a ninja who constantly doubts his abilities. In an effort to hide this, he instead looks down on others, projecting himself on to them. Very few see the Takuya of the past. Likes * Dango * Training * Mochi Dislikes * Idiots * Iwagakure & Sunagakure * Shiro Senju Background Takuya was born six years before the end of the warring states period. He and his fraternal twin brother (Liruh Senju) were split from both. Thus, neither of them knew of each other's existence until just recently. When Miyu told Takuya the truth of his birth. Due to the rivalry of the Senju and Uchiha clans they were forced to hide the truth of the children's birth. It was also partly due to the fact that there seemed to be no end to the warring states period at that time. Takuya grew up with his single mother, not finding out about his Senju lineage until he was 16 years old. After, confronting his brother Liruh, the two began to go close. That was until he became a missing-nin and joined the enemy Keibatsu. Takuya has made it one of his goals to either bring Liruh back or kill him. The Friend Killer Squad 21 along with Okotte Senju, Kaze Hayashi, and Kiaro Kamimoto accepted a mission to the Land of Fangs to discuss the leader of the mercenaries joining the non-aggression pact. The beginning was short and uneventful, until Squad 21's sensei (Kojiro Uchiha) went "missing", and received notice of a mysterious man hanging around the town. Desperate to find him, Takuya, Haruichi, and Takeo secretly set out toward the Land of Fangs. However, before they could get there the genin were stopped by dozens of ANBU from the Hidden Rain. After explaining the situation to the jonin in charge Scyleia, she provided them escort to their sensei. They ended up crossing through the Hidden Rain and into the Land of Claws. There, they found their sensei surrounded by eleven cloaked figures due to the byakugan. Taking charge Takuya instructed Haruichi and Takeo to set up a trap of paper bombs in the forest east of where Kojiro was. Takuya went to "rescue" Kojiro only to find that it was apart of the mission. Kojiro was asked to go to the Land of Fangs first, and the rest would follow later. Angered, Takuya lashed out at his sensei for not sharing this information with them. And walked into the forest to find Haruichi and Takeo being attacked by a man wearing the same attire as the men and woman with Kojiro. After a very quick skirmish between Takuya and the man, Haruichi's byakugan alerted them to an ambush from the back. They made an escape by running into the forest and transforming into birds. And their ambushers exploded into tiny bits via their earlier trap. From there the three genin surrounded the last man standing (who was currently fighting Kojiro). Only to be immediately stopped by the Nara's shadow paralysis jutsu. The enemy was the Keibatsu! And Kojiro had already been caught and strangled, into losing consciousness. Haruichi lashed out against the man, causing him to force Takuya to slit Haru's throat with his own kunai. Thus awakening Takuya's sharingan. Before, Takuya and Takeo were killed Scyleia came back with the mercenaries from The Land of Fangs, firing two arrows that pierced through the Nara's stomach and freeing Takuya. With his attention divided Takuya was able to hit the man with a thunderball jutsu, incapacitating him. The mercenaries and Scyleia then escorted Takuya, Takeo, the unconscious Kojiro, and the deceased Haruichi to the Land of Fangs headquarters to meet their leader, Ikyo The Kibakage. Upon arrival, Kojiro was given immediate medical care and Haruichi was laid in a bed. Wanting to get his friend out of the situation as fast as possible, Takuya spoke to the Kibakage. And convinced him to fight alongside the hidden villages against the Keibatsu, while taking a trip to Konoha to meet with the Second Hokage. Goals * Save Liruh Senju * Retrieve all of the stolen Sharingan Appearance Takuya has long blue hair, that is usually tied up. His outfit consists of a red and black jacket with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Under this he wears a plain black tank top. On days where he gets tired of wearing red and black, he switches his jacket out for a black and silver one, that also had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He wears black pants with the usual shinobi shoes. He carries his chokuto on his left hip, and uses it as his primary weapon in combat. Stats Items Chokuto - Straight iron longsword Konoha Bingo Book Vol. 2 - Bounty Hunter :D Explosive Tags x10 - Bang bang